Wolf Hawkfield
Wolf Hawkfield (ウルフ・ホークフィールド, Urufu Hōkufīrudo) (born February 8, 1966)http://virtuafighter.com/vf4/wolf/ is a fictional character in the video game series Virtua Fighter. He is a Canadian professional wrestler who debuted in the original game and has appeared as a playable character in every installment in the series. Wolf is a man who lives to fight and enjoys nothing more than a good bout, aside from nature and karaoke. He cared so much about fighting that he relinquished his championship belt and retired from pro-wrestling after growing tired of the same competition. After hearing of the World Fighting Tournament, the Canadian decides to enter in the hopes of finding stronger opponents. It was there that Wolf met Akira Yuki, a man who shared the same enthusiasm for a fight. It was a close match, but ultimately, Wolf lost. Since then, he has shown great respect towards Akira and considers him a worthy opponent, as he was the first person to not only push him to the edge, but to actually defeat him as well. Wolf continues to train even harder, awaiting the day he faces Akira in the ring once again. In addtion to Akira, Wolf sees the luchador El Blaze as another worthy opponent. Story Virtua Fighter Wolf lived as a First Nations woodsman and hunter in the Canadian wilderness until he was discovered on a scouting trip by a professional wrestling promoter. A quiet man that loves nature, he has his gentle side despite his tough exterior and can be quite kind at heart. He is filled with fighting spirit however, and once provoked he is not satisfied until he finishes the job at hand. He was an instant star in the pro wrestling area, and successfully defended his title several times. Dissatisfied with the level of competition, however, he turned in his belt and retired from the ring. Hearing of the World tournament, he entered to seek worthy opponents. Virtua Fighter 2 Failing to win the tournament, Wolf redoubles his training, determined to fight against Akira again, an opponent that defeated him at the last tournament. Virtua Fighter 3 After losing to Akira Yuki in a close match, Wolf returned to his home, and resumed his training with the forces of nature as his opponent. One day, he had a dream in which somebody stopped a man who was trying to destroy the world. When he told this to a local fortune teller, he was told to "obey your dreams. This is something you cannot ignore." Virtua Fighter 4 After the end of the second tournament, Wolf had the same recurring nightmare about the world being in danger. This dream was the sole reason for him joining the third tournament. However, since he was defeated in the third tournament, he decided to ignore the dream and went back home. Back there, Wolf entered in countless underground tournaments and dominated. However, the same dream still haunts him. When he hears of the 4th world tournament, he decides to join the tournament again in order to search for the reason behind the endless dream. Will he find an answer in the tournament? Virtua Fighter 5 Wolf often woke up in a sweat over a recurring apocalyptic nightmare in which he always saw the same figure with a distinguishing scar. As he watched the final match in the Fourth Tournament, he was stunned to see the same mark on the mysterious Dural competitor. He couldn't make any sense of it, but he knew he had to find out more. When El Blaze issued a challenge to fight him in the Fifth Tournament, he immediately entered, but he knew that they would be in for more than a fighting match. Virtua Fighter Kids In Virtua Fighter Kids, Wolf is depicted as a much-younger boy (six to eight years old). In his ending, he is a young pro wrestler who at first is beaten by a tougher fighter, but he soon regains confidence and beats him. A piece of confetti knocks him off. Character Relationships *Rival and friend of Akira Yuki. Was defeated by him in the first two tournaments. *Rival of El Blaze. *Dural and J6 may be linked to his recurring dream as he recognized a Dural mark from said dream. Other Appearances Fighters Megamix Wolf appeared with the entire Virtua Fighter 2 cast in the Sega Saturn game Fighters Megamix. All Japan Pro Wrestling/Giant Gram Wolf appeared alongside Jeffry in All Japan Pro Wrestling featuring Virtua for arcade and Sega Saturn. Both also appeared in the Dreamcast sequel, Giant Gram, with Kage-Maru as an unlockable character. As part of a cross-promotion, the wrestler Jim Steele took the persona of Wolf Hawkfield in AJPW from 1997 to 2000. In Giant Gram both the Virtua Fighter Wolf and Jim Steele's Wolf are playable characters. In Giant Gram 2000 for Dreamcast, only Jim Steele's Wolf is playable. Other Media Virtua Fighter Anime In the Virtua Fighter Anime, he's a bit more violent and grumpy, unlike his game counterpart. In the first season, after having lost a match against him, he helps Akira and his friends in the underground Casino, where fighters dispute illegal Wrestling's matches, though he always fought regularly, unlike most of the Casino fighters. He stays with Clyde, a Casino waiter, which is under the orders of Jimmy Gates, the leader of the Koen-Kan of America. After he loses to Akira he reforms and help Jacky and Pai evacuate everyone from casino before it's gonna explode in less than 10 minutes. After the casino is destroyed by Jimmy who has gone mad he tells Pai that Akira is alright and also retrieve the stolen luggages from the thieves who Akira, Jacky and Pai encountered at the Manhattan and able to arrest them. In the second season, Wolf is one of the first targets of the secret organization, without knowing it, he fights Nyon, a woman from the Organization, which is similar to Vanessa Lewis and a companion of Oni-Maru. Akira and his friends run immediately to tell him about the secret list. Quotes Pre-Fight *Are you ready for this? *I won't go easy on you. *Can't ever picture you winning! Hahahahaha! *Here comes my suplex! In Battle *Burning Hammer! *Burning! *Yes! *Yeah! *Buster! *Take that! *Finish! *Blazing! *Slash! *The end! Victory *I'm number one! *You won't stand on your feet when you fight me! *Wrestling is the ultimate sport! (howls) *Do you hear me?! I'm the best that's ever been. *To be strong is...beautiful. Item Victory *No one can defeat me. -w/ Iron Axe *(howls) -w/ Piko Piko Hammer *There ya go! Maximum! -w/ Football *There's only one wrestler here! -w/ Microphone Stand *I'll see you at the next match. -w/ Flag *Did I overdo it again? -w/ Ball Losing *I haven't gone down like that in ages. Second Chance *I'll take you on. Stage themes Virtua Fighter OST Theme of Wolf|''Virtua Fighter'' Virtua Fighter 2 OST Song of Sorrow (Theme of Wolf)|''Virtua Fighter 2'' Virtua Fighter Kids OST Theme of Wolf|''Virtua Fighter Kids'' Virtua Fighter 3tb OST Theme of Wolf|''Virtua Fighter 3'' Gallery Virtua Fighter Arcade Wolf VF1.jpg|''Virtua Fighter'' Virtua_Fighter_Art_Wolf_02.png|''Virtua Fighter'' jeffry vs wolf.png|''Virtua Fighter'', vs. Jeffry Virtua Fighter Remix VF Remix Wolf.png|''Virtua Fighter Remix'' VFRemix Wolf Mirror.png|''Virtua Fighter Remix'' Virtua Fighter 2 Wolf VF2P.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 2'' Wolf_VF2.gif|''Virtua Fighter 2'' VF2 Wolf Mirror.png|''Virtua Fighter 2'' Wolf Congrats 1.png|''Virtua Fighter 2'' congratulations screen Wolf Congrats 2.png|''Virtua Fighter 2'' alternate congratulations screen WolfQuoteVF2.png|''Virtua Fighter 2'' win quote Virtua Fighter Kids Kwolf-1.jpg|''Virtua Fighter Kids'' VFKids Wolf Mirror.png|''Virtua Fighter Kids'' WolfKidsEntrance.png|''Virtua Fighter Kids'' WolfSeesToughGuy.png|''Virtua Fighter Kids'' Virtua Fighter CG Portrait Series WolfVF3Portrait1.jpg|''Virtua Fighter CG Portrait Series'' WolfVF3Portrait2.jpg|''Virtua Fighter CG Portraits'' WolfVF3Portrait3.jpg|''Virtua Fighter CG Portraits'' WolfVF3Portrait4.jpg|''Virtua Fighter CG Portraits'' WolfVF3Portrait5.jpg|''Virtua Fighter CG Portraits'' WolfVF3Portrait6.jpg|''Virtua Fighter CG Portraits'' Wolf_CG.jpg|A CG Portrait of Wolf Virtua Fighter Anime Wolf Anime.PNG|''Virtua Fighter Anime'' Wolf Anime 2.PNG|''Virtua Fighter Anime'' Virtua Fighter 3 wolfv.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 3'' VF3 Wolf Mirror.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 3'' WolfVF32P.png|Wolf's second costume in Virtua Fighter 3. Virtua Fighter 4 WolfVF4.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 4'' Virtua Quest VFQ Wolf.jpg|''Virtua Quest'' Virtua Fighter 5 WolfVF5.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 5'' wolff5.gif|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Costume A wolff52.gif|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Costume B wolf-o3.gif|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Costume C wolf-o4.gif|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Costume D Wolf E.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 5 R'' Costume E Wolf S.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown'' Costume S Snapshot_20131024_23.JPG|Wolf Hawkfield with a Microphone Stand in Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown Snapshot_20131024_17.JPG|Wolf Hawkfield with an Iron Axe in Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown Snapshot_20131024_75.JPG|Wolf Hawkfield with a Football in Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown Snapshot_20131024_74.JPG|Wolf Hawkfield with a Piko Hammer in Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown Snapshot_20131024_19.JPG|Wolf Hawkfield in Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown Snapshot_20131024_21.JPG|Wolf Hawkfield in Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown Snapshot_20131024_12.JPG|Wolf Hawkfield in Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown Snapshot_20131103_14.JPG|Wolf Hawkfield in Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown Snapshot_20140111_32.JPG Snapshot_20140111_34.JPG Snapshot_20140111_36.JPG Snapshot_20140111_46.JPG Snapshot_20140111_41.JPG Snapshot_20140111_39.JPG Snapshot_20140114_79.JPG Snapshot_20140114_80.JPG Snapshot_20140123_83.JPG Snapshot_20140123_70.JPG Snapshot_20140123_66.JPG Snapshot_20140123_85.JPG Snapshot_20141104_125.JPG|Wolf Hawkfield with a Ball in Final Showdown References Category:Characters Category:VF1 Characters Category:VF2 Characters Category:VF3 Characters Category:VF4 Characters Category:VF4E Characters Category:VF5 Characters Category:VF5R Characters Category:Canadian Characters Category:Male Characters